Love Songs and Strange Feelings
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: A new student from germany has trouble with her feelings for some of our gleeks.Quinn and Santana are being bitches.And kids are involved.
1. Chapter 1

Matilda Enid Jacobs was new at William McKinley High. She has moved from Germany. Because her dad had managed to get a job at Lima City Hospital. As a heart surgeon . She was in Glee Club for a week. Santana looked disapprovingly at her.

"The name Matilda is so stupid!" she whispered into Quinns ear. Quinn giggled. Matilda heard everything and ran out.

"Matilda?" Brittany said, Matilda stopped and turned around.

"Yes Brittany?!" Matilda asked crying.

"Do not listen to Santana, She has no idea what she is talking about! I think your name is totally cute and you are wonderful too!" Brittany replied. She pulled Matilda into a kiss but, but the little blonde backed away.

"Um , Brittany I feel very honored that you kiss me but I have a boyfriend in Germany, his name is Martin." Matilda looked at Brittany completely overwhelmed.

"Oh… I am sorry." Brittany ran away.

"Brittany wait!" Matilda said sadly. Quinn and Santana were laughing while walking past Matilda.

"Loser with no friends is crying!" They sung. Rachel walked over to her.

"Matilda you okay?" The little diva asked.

"Yeah..I am fine!" Matilda sobbed and walked to her car. Rachel ran after her.

"No you are not! I am not let you drive like this!" Rachel took the car keys from Matilda.

"I will drive!" Rachel got into the drivers seat. Matilda tried to calm down as Rachel start driving.

"Thanks Rachel!" the younger girl said.

"It is fine. Don´t listen to Santana and Quinn! They are McKinleys Best Bitches!" Rachel nodded.

"Oh okay!" Matilda looked at her.

"I have a son!" Rachel smiled.

"I have a daughter, she just turned 3." Matilda told Rachel.

"Luke is nearly four! What is your daughters name?" she asked.

" Antonella!" Matilda showed Rachel a picture of her daughter on her phone.

"Cute!" Rachel parked the car in front of Matildas house.

"Do you know any other teen moms at school?" Matilda asked.

"Yeah, well Quinn gave her daughter Beth up for adoption and Brittany has a three year old daughter named Ivy!"

"Britt has a kid?" Matildas mind wandered to the beautiful blonde dancer.

"Yes."

"Awesome!" Matilda was really happy. She had to talk to Martin cause she wasn´t sure about her feelings for Martin…but sure about her feelings for Brittany…or Rachel. Or both?


	2. Chapter 2

Matilda parked her car in front of Limas biggest Supermarket . She unbuckled Antonella and scooped the little girl into her arms.

"Mommy me gewt gummy worms?" Antonella asked sweetly.

"Yeah if you be a good girl!" Matilda said. Matilda walked into the supermarket and saw Brittany with her daughter Ivy. She walked over to them.

"Hey Brittany. I am sorry about yesterday. I would like to talk to you about it later!" the german girl smiled softly at the tall dancer.

"Oh okay!" Brittany looked at Antonella.

"Brittany this is my daughter Antonella!" Matilda told her proudly.

"Awww. This is my daughter Ivy!" Brittany gently kissed her daughters forehead.

"I know. Rachel told me about her." She smiled.

"So when do you wanna talk?" The blonde dancer looked at the tiny german girl.

"Tonight at my house?" Matilda smiled.

"Sure. Can I bring Ivy?" Brittany was a little nervous.

"Of course you can! Be at my place at 5pm!" Matilda rubbed Antonellas back.

"Okay I will be there!" Brittany then walked away. Matilda smiled to herself, she broke up with Martin last night and now wanted to talk to Brittany and Rachel tonight. She brought the stuff she needed and drove home. At 4:45pm she started to cook for the girls. She knew Rachel was vegan so she made vegan lasagna. It soon was 5pm and the doorbell rang. It was Rachel with her son Luke.

"Hey Rachel, hey little man!" Matilda said as she opened the door for them.

"Hi Matilda!" Rachel smiled softly at the german girl. Luke smiled shyly at Matilda before Rachel let him down and he ran over to Antonellawho was in the living room playing with her blocks.

"Thanks for inviting me and Luke over!" Rachel smiled softly and kissed Matildas cheek. The blonde girl blushed a little. Someone behind them was coughing.

"Oh hey Britt!" Matilda smiled at the blonde.

"Come in." She added. And let Brittany in. Ivy ran over to Luke and Antonella.

"Matilda why is Rachel here? I thought you wanted to talk to me?" the tall blonde asked.

"Let´s go into the living room!" Matilda and the other two girls walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I invited you here cause I need to talk to both of you! But first I broke up with Martin!" Matilda told them and the two girls looked up to her.

"You are single?" They asked and Matilda nodded.

"Yes and I like both of you!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I invited you here cause I need to talk to both of you! But first I broke up with Martin!" Matilda told them and the two girls looked up to her.

"You are single?" They asked and Matilda nodded.

"Yes and I like both of you!" Matilda told them.

"Y-You are gay?!" Brittany was a little shocked.

"Ermmm yes….I was dating Martin cause I was pregnant from a one night stand and he was my best friend and told me that he would be there for me and Antonella." Matilda looked down.

"So…why did you have had sex with a boy?" Rachel asked.

"Because I was really drunk!" Matilda told them.

"It would be great to date both of you!" Rachel said and looked between Matilda and Brittany.

"You would do that?" Brittany asked Rachel.

"Yes!" the tiny diva said.

"Me too!" Matilda looked at them smiling.

"So how are we acting in school?" Brittany asked.

"Umm. I am not ready to come out yet. I am new at school. So you and Rachel can date officially and after school we will spend time together." Matilda looked at them.

"I guess that would work!" Rachel nodded her head.

"Okay and what are we going to do about against Satan and her little helper?" Brittany asked.

"You mean Quinn and Santana?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Yes!" Brittany answered.

"Well we three have to stick together. As friends in school and as girlfriends before and after school!" Matilda explained.

"Okay that could actually work out very well!" Rachel said.

"But we don´t use violence!" Brittany whimpered cause she was scared. Matilda hugged her.

"Sweety of course not. No violence I promise!" She smiled softly.

"Okay Mati!" Brittany giggled and Matilda blushed cause of the new pet name for her.

"Aww!" Rachel smiled at her two girlfriends.

"So let´s eat dinner!" Matilda suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

Matilda, Rachel and Brittany were dating for two weeks now. Two weeks without school cause it was snowing so bad that the schools in Lima were closed. Matilda was on the phone with Rachel and Brittany who were at Brittany´s house. Because Rachel stayed over night . Rachel´s house was in the same street as Brittany´s house so the two of them had spend a lot of time together.

"Baby I hate it that you can´t be with us!" Rachel said.

"Me to but Rachiebear I will try to come over soon okay!" Matilda told her tiny girlfriend.

"Mati I had sex with Rachel last night! It was so awesome! Our first time!" Brittany was really happy , she had no idea how much pain this was for Matilda. Matilda tried to hold back her tears. She really wanted to have this special experience with her girlfriends but they already had done it without her.

"T-that is great Britty! I Have to go cause Antonella just woke up from her nap! So bye!" Matilda hung up and started to cry. She lied to Brittany and Rachel about Antonella waking up cause she didn´t want them to know she was crying.

At the same time at Brittany´s house…

"She didn´t say I love you Rachie! She always says it!" Brittany sobbed into Rachels shoulder.

"Sweety I guess she was hurt cause we had sex...without her!" Rachel rubbed Brittany´s back and cried softly.

"Oh no I don´t want my mati to be sad!" Brittany told her.

"We can make her feel better." Rachel smiled.

"With sex?" Brittany wanted to know.

"No! Britt we will make her dinner and watch a movie and then we will have a romantic bath with her." Rachel told the tall blonde dancer.

"Oh okay good." Brittany agreed.

Matilda laid on her bed asleep, she had Antonella in her arms when her parents Marie and Ansgar came home. Marie gently picked Antonella up and laid her in the crib next to Matilda´s bed while Ansgar covered up Matilda. He kissed his daughters cheek and walked out.


End file.
